1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to regulating the concentration of vapors within a hard drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer systems typically include a hard drive for storage of information. Information may be stored in one or more magnetic disks within a hard drive housing. A magnetic read/write head may also be provided within the hard drive housing to read the stored information from a magnetic disk. The read/write head may be actuated via an arm over the magnetic disk as the magnetic disk spins underneath the read/write head, thereby allowing different information stored on the magnetic disk to be accessed via the read/write head.
In order to increase the capacity of the hard drive (e.g., to increase the amount of information stored by the hard drive) the read/write head may be suspended at a short distance (referred to as the fly height) from the surface of the magnetic disk. Because of the short distance between the read/write head and because of the density of information stored on the magnetic disk, the components within the hard drive housing may be sensitive, for example, to moisture, contaminants, and other impurities and imperfections within the hard drive housing.
In some cases, to improve the operating conditions of the components within the hard drive housing, a chemical may be placed within the hard drive housing which provides a vapor with beneficial properties (e.g., a vapor which prevents corrosion) to improve operation of components within the hard drive housing. Where such a vapor is present within the hard drive housing, there may be a desire to regulate the concentration of the vapor to provide the most benefit to components within the hard drive housing. For example, if the concentration of the vapor within the hard drive housing is so great that the mix of gasses in the hard drive housing becomes saturated with the vapor, the vapor may condense, decreasing the benefit derived from the vapor and possibly interfering with correct operation of the components within the hard drive housing.
In general, the operating conditions (e.g., temperature, gas pressure) within the hard drive housing fluctuate, for example, depending on use of the hard drive and ambient conditions outside of the hard drive housing. Where the operating conditions within the hard drive housing fluctuate, regulation of the vapor concentration within the hard drive housing may become more difficult (e.g., the vapor concentration may also fluctuate depending on the operating conditions within the hard drive housing).
Accordingly, what is needed are an improved method and apparatus for regulating the concentration of a vapor within a hard drive.